Merlin (1) - Les destins de la prophétie
by abmfrenchwriter3
Summary: PREMIÈRE PARTIE. Suite de l'épisode 5x13 de Merlin (S5 E13). Meilleure fin. Ceci est une invention littéraire de ce qui aurait pu arriver après la (non)mort d'Arthur. :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

- Gaius!

Les cheveux sales, le regard terrifié, les vêtements en lambeaux et le visage luisant de sueur; Merlin entra rudement dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Gaius.

- Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui… commença ce dernier.

- Gaius! s'énerva Merlin, les larmes aux yeux. Je… Arthur a failli mourir et je n'ai rien pu y faire!

Le vieillard, alerté, ordonna à Merlin de s'assoir pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Le médecin de la cour se pencha alors vers Merlin qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- J'étais impuissant. cria-t-il. J'arrivais trop tard et j'étais trop loin pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Et là… Et là…

- Respire, Merlin. le rassura Gaius. Arthur est-il toujours en vie?

- Oui. murmura faiblement le jeune sorcier.

- C'est l'essentiel. dit calmement Gaius. Maintenant continue, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé par la suite?

Merlin avala difficilement sa salive avant de poursuivre son récit.

- _Arthur! tenta de crier, en vain, Merlin. Arthur, derrière-toi!_

_Mais Arthur ne l'entendit pas. Il ne vit pas, non plus, le redoutable guerrier qui s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup d'épée fatal. Merlin était trop loin pour tenter quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas viser correctement sa magie et il ne pouvait donc pas savoir qui elle allait affecter. _

- _Non! hurla Merlin. _

_Même s'il se savait impuissant, Merlin continua de courir vers Arthur. Il espérait tellement pouvoir changer cette situation… La prophétie avait mentie. Mordred ne tuera jamais Arthur car ce guerrier le tuera là, dans quelques secondes, devant ses yeux. Les yeux du guerrier étaient remplit de haine, autant que ceux de Morgane à son égard._

_Soudain, une lumière blanche apparut et servit de bouclier entre Arthur et son ennemi. Cette lumière les repoussa chacun de leur côté. Arthur retomba, inconscient et presque avec douceur, dans les feuilles mortes. Tandis que le guerrier étranger perdit la vie en se fracassant le crâne contre un arbre. Stupéfait, Merlin s'arrêta net et chercha la source de cette lumière inattendue. À sa droite, résidait une jeune dame d'environ son âge. Ses cheveux blonds, ondulés, lui descendaient jusqu'en bas des fesses. Ses yeux bleus, comme le lac sacré, le toisèrent silencieusement. Elle portait une armure de chevalier d'époque, mais d'une version étrangement féminine. Entre les doigts de sa main gauche, il y avait un sceptre blanc munit d'une pierre précieuse étrange. Plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus on pouvait y distinguer une certaine vieillesse dans les yeux._

- _Qui es-tu? lui demanda Merlin._

- _Son temps n'était pas encore venu, jeune sorcier. dit-elle. Il n'est pas loin non plus. Emrys, le destin ne pourrait être plus fier de toi que je le suis maintenant : tu as bien guidé Arthur. Il est devenu juste, bon, loyal et un peu moins arrogant._

_Cette dernière révélation fut suivie par un rire bref. _

- _Mais qui es-tu? insista Merlin. _

- _Moi? s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis l'Immortelle. On me connait également sous d'autres noms. Emrys, je veille à ce que les destins s'accomplissent et que le temps ne soit pas modifié. Rares sont ceux qui ont la chance de me croiser. Tes pouvoirs sont puissants Emrys, mais il y a une limite à ce qu'ils peuvent faire._

- _Quoi! Que veux-tu dire?_

_L'Immortelle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta plutôt de le regarder d'un regard triste. _

- _Merlin! À qui est-ce que tu parles? lui demanda Arthur, qui s'était réveillé et qui s'approchait tranquillement._

_L'Immortelle leva son sceptre et une lumière blanche aveugla Merlin. L'instant suivant, elle avait disparue._

- _À personne. répondit Merlin, en se tournant vers Arthur._

- _Est-ce que ça va? lui demanda le roi, avec une certaine inquiétude. Tu sembles troublé. _

- _Oui… Il faut juste que j'aille voir Gaius pour soigner mes blessures. Je suis content que tu n'en aies aucune._

- _J'ai été chanceux. dit Arthur en esquissant un sourire._

- _Tu n'as pas d'idée à quel point. murmura, pour lui-même, Merlin._

- L'Immortelle? s'exclama Gaius. En es-tu bien sûr?

- Oui. affirma lentement Merlin. Je me souviens proprement de chacun de ses mots. Qui est-elle?

- Des vieilles légendes druidiques lui donnent le nom de justicière ou chevalière mythique. répondit Gaius. La rumeur veut que Maurène soit son véritable nom. Elle a vécu plusieurs millénaires et veille sur la destinée des gens. C'est sans doute elle qui avait guérit Mordred de sa blessure lorsqu'il avait tenté de sacrifier sa vie pour celle d'Arthur. Elle possède des pouvoirs magiques et une puissance qui dépasse ton imagination.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Arthur n'a pas pu l'apercevoir? lui demanda Merlin.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. s'exclama Gaius. Maurène demeure cachée et ne se montre qu'à ceux à qui elle croit transmettre une information importante.

- Quoi donc? dit anxieusement Merlin.

- Tu ne peux rien y changer. affirma le médecin de la cour. Mordred tuera Arthur. J'ai soupçonné cela l'instant où tu m'as rapporté les paroles du dragon, celles qui concernaient la prophétie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit? hurla Merlin.

- Je suis désolé. dit sincèrement Gaius. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. J'espérais que tu pourrais y changer quelque chose. Merlin… Tu dois savoir…

- Quoi? s'exclama Merlin. Que m'as-tu encore caché?

- On a tous une destinée, une raison d'exister… révéla Gaius. Merlin, tu n'es pas le seul dont la destinée est liée à Arthur. Celle de Maurène l'est également.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, je voudrais simplement remercier ceux qui m'ont écrit et qui ont laissé un commentaire. Comme je suis nouvelle sur ce site, j'ai un peu de difficulté à répondre aux gens. Il me semble que dans ce site, je peux seulement répondre à ceux qui ont un compte fanfiction. Je suis désolée et je veux que vous sachiez que tous les commentaires sont utiles. J'apprécie le temps que vous prenez pour rédiger un «review». :)

- abm

Chapitre 1

- _Je ne peux pas le perdre! C'est mon ami!_

Merlin se souvient, il y a quelques minutes à peine, des mots qu'il avait lancé à Kilgharrah, son ami dragon, qui l'avait guidé tout au long de sa destinée. Il avait échoué. Il avait perdu son ami. Arthur n'était pas censé mourir si tôt! Ne devait-il pas régner pour un demi-siècle, encore? Le corps du roi, le plus juste que Camelot ait jamais eu, était devenu froid. Merlin le serrait encore dans ses bras lorsqu' il remarqua le brouillard qui se faufilait vers lui. Une silhouette vaguement familière en émergea :

- Extrêmement rares sont ceux qui me croisent une seconde fois. Tu es le premier, Emrys.

- Maurène… murmura-t-il en se rappelant un lointain souvenir qui lui permit de reconnaître la nouvelle venue. Tu savais que j'allais échouer, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu n'as pas échoué. lui dit-elle. Tu n'as qu'accomplit la moitié de ton destin. C'est ici que le mien se termine…

- Le tien? s'exclama Merlin, perplexe.

- Depuis toujours, ma destinée était de redonner vie au roi le plus juste de tout les temps contre mon immortalité. expliqua sereinement Maurène. Il fallait que je trouve ce roi. Pendant des siècles, je l'ai cherché… Pour enfin le retrouver en Arthur. Sa nature arrogante m'avait profondément déplut au début et je m'apprêtais à chercher de nouveau quand tu es apparu. J'ai vu ta destinée. Arthur n'est rien sans toi et c'est toi qui as fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

- Mais… Tu vas mourir? dit Merlin.

- Non. dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Être immortel veut simplement dire que je ne vieillirai pas et que je vivrai à tout jamais seulement si je n'obtiens pas de blessure mortelle. Quand je donnerai mon immortalité en échange de la vie d'Arthur, rien ne changera. Je ne vieillirai plus mais, je m'éteindrai lorsqu'Arthur décèdera. Ma vie sera liée à la sienne, désormais.

- Et qu'arrivera-t-il aux destinées des gens après ta mort? s'inquiéta Merlin.

Maurène prit appui sur son sceptre avant de dire :

- Le destin s'en chargera lui-même. Il peut bien se passer de moi pour quelques siècles. Ce ne sera pas éternel, nous reviendrons.

- Nous?

- Moi, Arthur, Guinèvre, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Léon, Uther, Mordred, Morgane, Gauis et tous les autres… Sauf toi.

- Moi? s'exclama Merlin. Pourquoi sauf moi?

- Oui. renchit Maurène. Tu n'es peut-être pas moi… Mais tu es immortel toi aussi… Tes pouvoirs sont grands mon ami et, tu peux rajeunir et vieillir à volonté. Tu seras encore vivant quand nous reviendrons. Mais aujourd'hui, tu continueras à le guider jusqu'à ce qu'il décède pour de bon. Ensuite, tu attendras son retour. Kilgharrah avait raison : Arthur est le roi de maintenant et de plus tard. Il règnera de nouveau dans un futur lointain, mais sous une nouvelle vie et avec aucun souvenir.

- Et ce futur… Est-ce si loin? murmura Merlin.

- Oui. confirma Maurène. Ce sera dans le deuxième millénaire…

- Je serai tout seul?

- Oui. répondit Maurène en s'agenouillant et en penchant lentement son sceptre au-dessus d'Arthur. Maintenant… Il est temps… Soit brave, soit fort… Merlin ou Emrys… Peut importe le nom que tu préfères mon ami… Ta destinée se remet en marche.

Merlin, qui tenait toujours Arthur dans ses bras regarda une lumière blanche émaner de la pierre transparente et illuminer Maurène avant de se diriger sur Arthur. Le jeune sorcier sentit le corps de son ami se réchauffer dans ses mains. Il pleura de joie.

- Ça fonctionne! Merci. Il revient à la vie.

- C'est bien. acquiesça Maurène alors qu'une nouvelle lumière apparaissait et empêchait Merlin de clairement la voir.

- Je serai là jusqu'au bout, Merlin. dit-elle avant de disparaître complètement de sa vue.

- Maurène… murmura faiblement Merlin. Merci…

Arthur s'agita soudain, dans les bras de Merlin.

- Qui est Maurène?

- ARTHUR! hurla Merlin en serrant étroitement son ami.

- Ak! Tu veux me tuer une seconde fois ou quoi? protesta Arthur. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Ta magie m'a guérit?

- Non… lui répondit Merlin, sans relâcher son étreinte. C'était une femme immortelle qui a abandonné son immortalité pour te redonner la vie. C'est elle… Maurène…

- Et où est-elle?

- Elle s'est volatisée. Elle ne permet pas qu'on la voit, elle se montre à qui elle veut.

- Bien. dit calmement Arthur en examinant l'endroit où Mordred l'avait entaillé. Je lui dois toute ma gratitude. Ma blessure a disparut et je me sens en pleine forme.

- C'est une bonne chose… répliqua Merlin. Les chevaux ont disparu à cause de Morgane. Il va falloir marcher pour retourner à Camelot.

- Marcher? lui dit Arthur, surpris. Tu ne peux pas appeler ton dragon? Il pourrait servir de cheval!

Merlin cessa soudainement de sourire.

- Depuis quand sais-tu que j'ai un dragon?

- Quand j'étais mort, elle m'avait montré et expliqué tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi. lui avoua Arthur. Elle m'avait dit que tu étais le dernier maître des dragons.

- Qui ça? C'est qui «elle»?

- Freya, je crois. répondit le roi. Je n'ai pas bien compris. Je revenais à la vie lorsqu'elle me l'a dit. Sa voix était écho et distante.

- Non… affirma Merlin avec joie. Freya… C'est bien elle… J'en suis heureux… Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre qu'elle.

- Tu as eu une vie amoureuse? l'interrogea Arthur. Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais rien su?

Merlin préféra ne rien répondre. Il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur se sente mal en apprenant qu'à l'époque, puisque son père exécutait tous ceux qui pratiquaient la magie, Freya avait été pourchassée par les chevaliers de Camelot. Cela avait mené à sa mort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? lui dit Arthur en remarquant que Merlin n'allait pas lui fournir une réponse. Appelle ton dragon!

- Désolé… Je ne peux pas… bégaya Merlin. Kilgharrah n'est pas un cheval! Il est rendu vieux et il est fatigué. Je ne veux pas que notre poids le blesse. Il a déjà un problème avec une de ses ailes… Et c'est lui qui nous a apporté ici tout à l'heure.

- Bon… Ce n'est pas grave. Je te dois bien cela. lui dit Arthur en tentant de se lever.

- Attend! Je vais t'aider. lui offra son ami en lui tendant la main.

Arthur serra la main de son servant sans hésitation. Merlin était la preuve que la magie n'était pas totalement maléfique. Il était le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre avait jamais porté et il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs magiques pour le protéger. Arthur pouvait voir les traces des larmes sur les joues de Merlin. Il savait que son ami tenait beaucoup à lui. Merlin éprouva une joie immense lorsque qu'Arthur lui donna une accolade. Merlin, à présent, savait qu'Arthur était entièrement de retour… Comme avant qu'il ne lui dise la vérité à propos de sa magie. Puis les deux amis se mirent à marcher vers Camelot pendant que Maurène, cachée et invisible, les regardait passer devant elle. Sans aucun bruit pour trahir sa présence, elle les accompagna jusqu'aux portes de Camelot.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je suis désolée si les noms des personnages et des lieux sont différents ou mal écrits. C'est que j'ai d'abord écoutée cette série en anglais alors que je commence tout juste à écouter la version française. Si vous ne savez pas quel personnage est qui, laissez un commentaire et je vais vous le dire.

Oui Gauvain va revenir (Gwaine) dans la première partie (juste pour toi C.) de l'histoire et il sera également présent dans la deuxième partie.

Aussi, je tiens à signaler que j'écris cette histoire en Français (Canada) puisqu'il existe différents types de Français écrit et parlé (même s'ils sont quasiquement pareils). En ce moment, c'est la période des examens finaux et j'ai rarement le temps d'écrire mais, je me suis juré que j'allais publier le deuxième chapitre cette semaine. Je vous souhaite des bonnes vacances du temps des fêtes. :)

- abm

Chapitre 2

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour empêcher les gardes de nous voir? demanda Arthur. Je tiens à surprendre Guenièvre et tous les autres.

- Laisse-moi faire! lui dit Merlin. Tu me fais confiance pour utiliser ma magie?

Le roi Arthur se tourna vers son ami en souriant. Ses yeux reflétaient la confiance qu'il avait envers son servant. Merlin avait compris et il n'aurait pas été nécessaire, pour Arthur, de répondre sans hésiter :

- Bien sûr!

Merlin n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il tendit la main vers Arthur puis prononça des paroles incompréhensibles. Une fois les mots prononcés, les yeux de Merlin tournèrent au doré pour quelques secondes. Sa magie avait fonctionnée puisqu'Arthur et lui avaient totalement disparus.

- Merlin? murmura Arthur. Où es-tu? Je ne te vois plus.

- Reste où tu es! J'arrive! lui répondit Merlin en marmonnant une nouvelle formule magique pour que lui seul puisse voir le roi. On va passer par les cachots (donjons) pour ensuite entrer en douce dans la salle du trône. Ils doivent préparer la cérémonie à l'heure qu'il est.

- Quelle cérémonie? le questionna Arthur.

- Ils te croient mort! Alors ils célèbrent Guenièvre comme dirigeante officielle de Camelot.

- C'est vrai… Hé… Regarde!

Des gardes, à cheval, s'approchaient d'eux. Ils étaient trois, mais celui du milieu était blessé. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient les voir, Arthur et Merlin s'avancèrent pour découvrir que le mystérieux blessé était… Gwaine!

- Gwaine… murmura Arthur.

- Percival nous as bien indiqué le chemin, cela nous a fallu moins de temps que prévu pour le trouver. contesta l'un des chevaliers qui s'était avancé vers les chevaliers qui gardaient la porte de Camelot.

- Dépêchez-vous de l'apporter à Gaius… La cérémonie se termine dans dix minutes. lui répondit celui-ci.

- Dix minutes! souffla Arthur.

- Chut! lui dit Merlin en lui saisissant le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de Camelot à la suite des chevaliers que les gardes laissaient passer. Ils peuvent nous entendre. On va passer devant eux finalement… Adieu les cachots!

- Mais Gwaine…

- Tais-toi! s'énerva Merlin. Il ne faut pas qu'on découvre notre présence! Évite de toucher tes sujets, d'accord? Je guérirai Gwaine moi-même s'il le faut.

- D'accord. marmonna Arthur.

Tous les deux se dépêchèrent et coururent jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle du trône. La porte était entre-ouverte et les deux amis se glissèrent silencieusement à l'intérieur. Après s'êtres reculés dans le coin le plus profond de la pièce et certain que personne ne les regardaient, Merlin murmura le plus silencieusement possible le sortilège qui les rendraient visible de nouveau. Cet instant fut quand tous, sauf Arthur et Merlin, se mirent à scander :

- Longue vie à la reine! Vive la reine! Vive la reine!

Même au loin, Arthur pouvait apercevoir le visage de marbre de Guenièvre. Ses yeux étaient à la fois froids et tristes. Quand il se tourna vers Merlin, les lèvres de son servant s'étirèrent en un sourire puisqu'il commença à faire un décompte :

- Trois.

Arthur lui rendit son sourire.

- Deux.

Les hurlements la foule s'éteignirent peu à peu.

- Un.

Ce mot s'était tu en même temps que l'assemblée toute entière. Arthur tira son épée et, lui et Merlin crièrent le plus sincèrement du monde :

- Longue vie à la reine!

Au moment où la foule se retourna vers l'endroit où il leur semblait avoir entendu la voix de leur roi supposément défunt, que Guenièvre se leva lentement de son trône et que Gaius fronça les sourcils en hochant la tête; Arthur sut qu'il devait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer à Merlin. Fier d'avoir si bien accomplit sa tâche, Merlin savoura une joie encore plus immense dès qu'Arthur l'entoura de ses bras pour le trainer à sa suite. Les sujets du roi s'agenouillèrent devant ce miracle et laissèrent passer les deux garçons qui marchaient vers Guenièvre. Cette dernière pleurait silencieusement et ouvrit les bras où Arthur courut s'y réfugier pour lui donner un baiser avant de lâcher Merlin.

- Arthur… dit la reine. Arthur… Oh! Merci…

- Merlin. souffla Gaius en s'avançant vers Merlin.

Il serra alors son jeune apprenti comme si c'était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. L'étreinte de ces personnes dura longtemps et quand ils osèrent enfin s'écarter, Arthur monta sur l'estrade où était situé le trône. Il fixa chacun de ses fidèles, chevaliers, paysans et serviteurs dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole :

- Oui, j'étais mort. Oui, ceci est réel. À partir de ce jour, je transgresse une ancienne loi pour la modifier : seule la magie utilisée pour le bien sera tolérée à Camelot. Je dois la vie à une dame immortelle connue sous le nom de Maurène… Mais je la dois également à mon plus fidèle ami et serviteur : Merlin. Également connu sous le nom d'Emrys, Merlin, le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre ait jamais porté a voué sa vie à un péril mortel chaque jour en protégeant la mienne. Il a anéanti Morgane et il fut celui qui avait véritablement affronté les Saxons à la bataille. À présent, que tous lui portent respect puisque je le sacre chevalier à l'instant.

Merlin n'en revenait pas. Lui, chevalier? Était-il digne de mériter un tel honneur? Le fait que Gaius le poussa à s'agenouiller le lui confirma. Il baissa la tête et Excalibur se posa, à tour de rôle, sur chacune de ses épaules.

- À présent, lève-toi sire Merlin, chevalier de Camelot.

Guenièvre fit signe à Merlin de les rejoindre sur l'estrade où reposait le trône, puis prit la parole à son tour :

- Il y a quelques jours, après la bataille, j'ai deviné que Merlin était en fait le sorcier qui avait vaincu les Saxons. Il a fait ses preuves et je ne veux plus qu'on craigne la sorcellerie. Longue vie à Merlin!

- Longue vie à Merlin! scanda la foule.

Merlin, heureux de pouvoir finalement être lui-même, ferma les yeux et souffla dans la paume de sa main droite. Des petites étoiles blanches et jaunes s'échappèrent de ses mains pour épeler «Vive le roi Arthur et la reine Guenièvre» dans les airs. La cour royale et tous les habitants auront ce moment ancré dans leur mémoire pour toujours. Ce n'était que lorsque Percival mentionna le nom de Gwaine que la foule daigna s'excuser et que Gaius, accompagné de Merlin, s'en alla soigner le noble chevalier qui reposait silencieusement dans l'appartement de Gaius.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour! Et bonne nouvelle! J'ai pu vous rédiger ce troisième chapitre pendant mes examens. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous trouverez cette dernière soumission rigolote. Je suis désolée que ce soit si court, mais il fallait que je finisse ainsi ce chapitre car il ne fonctionnait plus avec le quatrième. Encore une fois, passez de belles vacances et merci à toutes les lectures!

- abm

Chapitre 3

Il y avait maintenant une semaine que sire Gwaine s'était rétablit des morsures et du poison du serpent de Morgane. Grâce à Gaius et Merlin (qui avait magiquement accéléré la guérison), il avait retrouvé la forme très vite. À présent, Arthur, Percival, Gwaine, Léon et Merlin se divertissaient en chassant le cerf ou toute autre créature de saison.

- T'inquiète! J'ai appris! cria Merlin à Arthur qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur un cerf. Il ne faut pas parler!

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir.

- Ouais… Justement! Il fallait que tu me l'annonce au moment où je repérais mon gibier!

- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard? murmura Gwaine en décochant une flèche sur le cerf qui s'enfuyait à la hâte.

La flèche atteignit sa cible et les chevaliers célèbrent leur victoire en tapotant les épaules de Gwaine. Après avoir félicité son ami, Arthur se tourna vers Merlin en secouant la tête. Merlin, en retour, haussa les épaules et afficha un air innocent.

Merlin n'avait peut-être pas le physique d'un chevalier, mais il faisait très bien l'affaire avec ses pouvoirs magiques. Il était toujours le servant (homme) d'Arthur. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs, sa tâche était devenue beaucoup plus facile : d'une simple formule magique il pouvait enchanter des objets, comme l'armure d'Arthur pour faire en sorte qu'elle se polisse toute seule. Bien entendu, à la demande de Merlin, Arthur avait dit à toute sa cavalerie qu'il n'utilisait pas la magie pour nettoyer ses vêtements, il mentait en disant que Merlin faisait manuellement ses corvées habituelles. Si les autres avaient appris la vérité, Merlin aurait été surchargé de travail et de services à rendre. Cependant, il n'habitait plus avec Gaius. Arthur et Guenièvre avaient songé à loger Merlin dans une des chambres voisines de la leur. Ils avaient également consentit à rénover l'appartement de Gaius et à lui offrir un lit beaucoup plus confortable, un lit digne d'un roi. Le médecin de la cour se faisait vieux et avait demandé à éduquer Merlin une demi-heure chaque deux jours. Gaius souhaitait que le jeune sorcier lui succède lorsqu'il ne serait plus capable d'administrer ses fonctions.

- Merlin?

À présent, il se faisait tard et Arthur frappait à la porte de sa chambre. Il avait l'air inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il? lui demanda le jeune sorcier.

Arthur soupira :

- C'est Gwaine… Je crois qu'il oublie souvent qu'il est un chevalier. Il a encore trop bu et nous devons aller le chercher à la Taverne. Il faut qu'il se repose un peu puisque demain nous poursuivons les derniers alliés de Morgane. J'espère également conclure une entente avec les Saxons, bien qu'on ait dû les affronter.

- D'accord, je vois. dit Merlin, amusé. Tu as besoin de mon aide pour le rapporter dans ses appartements?

- C'est exactement ça, mon ami! lui dit Arthur en s'avançant vers lui et en entourant les épaules de Merlin.

Il ne leur fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour répérer Gwaine, une fois qu'ils furent entrée dans la Taverne. Il avait un pichet de bière à la main, qui dégoulinait de mousse pétillante. Comme d'habitude, il riait à chaque trois secondes, criait pour rien et marchait tout croche. Ses vêtements étaient sales, dû à l'énorme quantité de boisson alcoolique qu'il avait renversé sur lui-même. Dès qu'il aperçut le roi, il s'avança vers lui et le prit par la main.

- Ma belle Eira… Dansons ensemble!

Arthur, stupéfait cria à Merlin de faire quelque chose immédiatement alors que Gwaine l'entrainait vers un espace libre.

- Non… Je crois que j'aimerais mieux regarder ça. dit Merlin en riant. D'ailleurs vous êtes faits pour aller ensemble! Sire Gildrik en serait même jaloux.

Sire Gildrik était un nouveau chevalier de Camelot qui trouvait Gwaine de son goût. Malheureusement pour lui, les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

- MERLIN! hurla, de nouveau, Arthur. Fait quelque chose immédiatement ou tu vas le regretter pour le restant de tes jours! Je vais t'enfermer dans le cachot pendant une semaine!

- Ah oui? Et Comment? Je peux m'évader facilement maintenant que j'ai le droit d'utiliser ma magie.

Le visage d'Arthur vira au rouge, tomate.

- MERLIN!

Mais son ami se pliait en deux, le souffle coupé par la douleur qu'il éprouvait au bas de son ventre parce qu'il riait trop.

C'est alors, qu'une main rassurante et familière se posa sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier.

- Ça suffit, Merlin! Ne t'ais-je pas enseigné de ne pas profiter de la situation?

- Gaius! bégaya Merlin, surpris. Je… Je… D'accord.

D'un simple hochement de tête, il dirigea son regard doré vers Gwaine et il le fit tomber inconscient dans les bras de son roi. Merlin leva ensuite sa main vers Gwaine et prononça une formule magique qui lui permit de faire léviter le corps du chevalier saoul vers l'extérieur.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bon retour, chers lecteurs! J'espère que vos vacances étaient plus plaisantes que les miennes. Je suis désolée qu'il y ait eu un certain délai entre chaque nouveau chapitre publié, mais je fais de mon mieux pour trouver du temps pour continuer à écrire cette histoire. Et merci beaucoup Cassidy, je suis contente de t'avoir fait sourire. J'espère que la suite te plaira, ainsi qu'aux autres également. :) Bonne nouvelle année à tous!

- abm

Chapitre 4

La journée tirait à sa fin et les chevaliers de Camelot purent enfin se reposer de leur long voyage dans la forêt en établissant un site de campement, pas loin de la frontière des terres saxoniennes. Tous séjournaient dans une paix paisible et reposante jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement assez comique et inattendu se produise.

- Gwaine! s'écria Arthur. Franchement!

- Quoi? lui demanda le chevalier, aux cheveux bruns et au regard moqueur, assis sur une pierre, près du feu.

- Tes bas! Tes bottes! Tu n'aurais pas pu les garder? le questionna le roi. Léon vient juste de perdre connaissance! On aurait dû brûler tes bas comme la dernière fois.

- Ouais! Il n'est tout de même pas près de se réveiller. ajouta Merlin.

- Peut-être que vous voudriez les sentir, vous aussi, sire? lui dit Gwaine, innocemment, en lui tendant l'un de ses bas.

Arthur le toisa silencieusement. Merlin et Gwaine échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

- Merlin! Fait quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît! lui demanda Arthur, d'une voix exaspérée.

Merlin regarda Gwaine en soupirant.

- Allez! Fait ce que tu as à faire, mon ami! lui dit fièrement ce dernier en tendant ses bas et ses pieds vers le jeune sorcier.

Merlin regarda les pieds et les bas de Gwaine. Il leur jeta un sort qui leur permettait de ne plus jamais dégager une odeur nauséabonde.

- Voilà qui est mieux! dit Arthur. On ne sent plus rien et Léon devrait se remettre de son évanouissement.

- Ouais… Et je vais prendre un peu de repos… commença Gwaine.

- Évidemment! lui dit Arthur. Je prends le premier tour de garde. Demain, nous arriverons dans le royaume des Saxons. Et Merlin?

- Oui?

- Tâche de ne pas faire de magie en leur présence, même si nous sommes faits prisonniers. Cela pourrait s'avérer être un avantage.

- Compris… Arthur? hésita-t-il.

- Oui?

- Tu sais… que Kara n'était pas seulement une druidesse, mais elle faisait également partie des Saxons?

- Je l'ignorais. Merci de m'avoir avertit. La paix ne sera pas facile à gagner. dit le roi, avant de s'éloigner donner quelques ordres aux autres chevaliers.

Merlin avait l'impression que son armure pesait une tonne, alors qu'il l'avait magiquement rendue plus légère. Un à un, les chevaliers s'allongèrent sur le sol pour prendre du sommeil. Merlin fut le dernier à s'assoupir. Il avait longuement réfléchit tout en fixant le feu. Il craignait le lendemain. Pour calmer sa nervosité, il s'amusait à dessiner quelques formes, notamment des dragons, dans le feu avec ses pouvoirs.

- Tu sais Merlin, j'apprécie réellement ce spectacle, mais sire Percival et moi sommes trop fascinés par tes créations que nous avons perdu tout sommeil. Pourrais-tu simplement…

Arthur ne put finir sa phrase car les yeux de Merlin brillèrent d'un éclat d'or. L'image d'un dragon un peu plus petit que nature, tiré des flammes et des braises du feu mourant, fit son apparition devant les visages ébahis d'Arthur et de Percival. Le dragon ouvrit la gueule, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Bon, je me couche! dit Percival en se retournant sur le côté opposé du feu tandis qu'Arthur et Merlin éclatèrent de rire.

Maintenant remplit de pensées positives, Merlin décida enfin d'essayer de dormir. Il s'allongea dans l'espace libre entre Gwaine et Arthur. Il ferma les yeux sur la pensée que l'armée des Saxons contenait des hommes et des femmes.

- _C'est Beroun qui dirige les Saxons, maintenant que Morgane n'est plus là. dit Arthur._

- _J'espère que les femmes ne sont pas toutes comme Eira. mumura Gwaine. _

_Merlin ignorait comment, mais au loin et pendant que ses coéquipiers discutaient, il pouvait repérer un très nombreux groupe de Saxons qui s'approchait du site de campement. Le nombre des chevaliers de Camelot étaient largement inférieur à celui de leurs ennemis qui approchaient. Justement, il y en avait un qui était plus vite que les autres et qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'Arthur. Il se déplaçait silencieusement avec une telle agilité que Merlin l'aurait cru doté de pouvoirs magiques. L'épée déjà souillée de sang d'anciens combats, ce guerrier n'était plus qu'à cent mètres d'Arthur et personne n'avait encore remarqué sa présence._

- _MERLIN! hurla une voix familière. Réveille-toi! _

_L'Immortelle ou plutôt Maurène venait d'apparaître devant lui._

- _Réveille-toi? répéta Merlin._

- _Arthur est en danger pour une énième fois. s'écria cette dernière._

- _C'est un rêve? _

- _Non, tu rêves de la réalité, de ce qui est entrain de se produire! lui dit-elle en abaissant son sceptre devant lui. _

_Une lumière blanche en émana et Merlin ressentit une forte impression d'horreur, de désarroi et d'inquiétude. Il tâtonna sa ceinture à la recherche de son épée._

Le jeune sorcier et apprentis de Gaius se réveilla lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du manche de son arme. Son instinct le poussa à agir avant qu'il ne détecte la présence du Saxon. Merlin usa de sa magie pour faire un saut qui le fit atterrir derrière son meilleur ami. Immédiatement, il trancha la tête de cet ennemi. Grâce à Maurène, il était intervenu à temps.

- Maurène, merci infiniment. murmura-t-il alors qu'Arthur et tous les chevaliers de la table ronde regardaient Merlin avec des yeux remplis d'étonnement.

Arthur félicita son nouveau chevalier :

- Joli coup.

Mais Merlin n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire et fit disparaître magiquement le corps défunt. Avec tout son sérieux, il annonça :

- Ils arrivent. Ils sont trop nombreux pour risquer un affrontement.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les défenseurs de Camelot furent cernés par les Saxons. Sous l'ordre d'Arthur, ils déposèrent tous leurs armes. Beroun, ancien fidèle de Morgane, émergea d'entre ses soldats et fit face à Arthur.

- Je ne désire pas la guerre, mais la paix. murmura le roi de Camelot.

- Aucun accord ne sera conclut entre nos terres, jeune roi. Vous servirez d'échange.

- D'échange? s'exclama Léon.

- Ce sorcier qui vous a protégé et qui a assuré votre victoire… commença-t-il sans finir sa phrase. Nous voulons notre vengeance.

- Nous ne connaissons pas ce sorcier! dit Arthur.

- Nous ignorons qui il est. ajouta Gwaine.

- Vous mentez! cria Beroun. Ça se voit dans vos regards.

Merlin n'en revenait pas, même si la loi avait changé. Ceux, qui autrefois détestaient tant la magie et qui exécutaient tous ceux qui la possédaient, mettaient leur vie en péril en cachant la vérité à Beroun.

- Emmenez-les! ordonna Beroun, à l'adresse de ses combattants.

Les chevaliers de Camelot protestèrent et tentèrent de résister, mais cessèrent leurs efforts lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard d'Arthur.

Après une longue marche et après avoir été humilié devant le public saxonien, les chevaliers de Camelot furent jetés, sans ménagement, dans les cachots. Dépossédés de leurs armes, ils acceptèrent leur sort en attendant un plan de la part de leur roi. Mais leur majesté observait un prisonnier avec curiosité. Avant eux, il était l'unique occupant de la cellule. Après avoir perdu le fil du temps, il était ravi d'avoir de la compagnie. Ce dernier avait les cheveux très courts, il ressemblait à Élyan. Sa peau était d'un brun magnifique et, bien qu'affaiblit par sa captivité dans les cachots, il avait toujours sa musculature. Ce fut Arthur qui brisa le silence :

- Qui es-tu?

- Je suis Ralph. répondit l'étranger. Véritable roi des Saxons. Morgane a prit mon trône depuis longtemps.

- Morgane n'est plus, c'est Beroun qui tient ton peuple. dit le roi. Je me prénomme Arthur, Arthur Pendragon. Je suis roi de Camelot.

- Ah… Je me doutais bien que j'allais vous voir ici…

- Comment? s'indigna Percival.

- Pendant des jours, je les ai entendus pester contre un certain sorcier très puissant qui viendrait sûrement à votre secours si vos vies étaient menacées. Il planifie de vous exécuter sur le haut de la montagne où a eu lieu la bataille qu'ils ont perdu.

- Cela n'arrivera pas. lui répondit Arthur. Vous portez les marques de nombreuses souffrances, mais vous avez réussi à demeurer vous-même. Vous me semblez être quelqu'un d'honnête et je me ferai un plaisir de nous mettre à votre service pour que vous puissiez regagner vôtre trône.

- Vous feriez cela? s'exclama Ralph. Pour un roi étranger que vous connaissez à peine?

- Oui. J'espère que nous pourrons entamer une paix réciproque entre nos deux peuples.

- C'est très généreux de votre part et si nous réussissons, je vous fais le serment d'un traité de paix entre nos deux royaumes. promit Ralph. Cependant, il faudrait commencer par…

- Sortir d'ici? les interrompit Merlin, les bras chargés d'épées.

- Que… Comment? bégaya Ralph.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. dit Arthur. Tu n'écoutes jamais mes ordres!

Merlin eut un sourire narquois et déposa, dans un fracas de métal, les armes sur le sol inégal de la cellule. Arthur se pencha et prit Excalibur. En voyant l'épée sacrée, Ralph comprit aussitôt :

- Le souffle de feu magique d'un dragon… Cette épée est extrêmement puissante. Vous avez été aidés d'un sorcier qui l'a remit entre de bonnes mains.

- Vous connaissez les priorités de cette arme? lui demanda Merlin.

- J'ai de la parenté magique avec laquelle j'ai vécu dans un village où la magie était permise. De son vivant, mon père m'avait envoyé faire quelques études là, jusqu'à ce que je sois en mesure de commencer une formation de chevalier. J'ai lu quelques passages, dans des livres désignés pour la sorcellerie, qui traitaient de ces armes disparues depuis longtemps.

- Ce village… commença Merlin. Était-il l'antre du grand Alator?

- Oui. Si vous le connaissez, c'est que ce doit être vous le sorcier dont parlaient les Saxons.

Merlin avala de travers.

- _Il est digne de confiance._ lui souffla la voix de Maurène, dans sa tête.

- Je… Oui, c'est moi. avoua-t-il.

- Merlin! le chicana gentiment Arthur en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Merlin sourit, regarda le sol, puis releva la tête en leur demandant :

- On m'a soufflé que vous êtes digne de confiance. Préférez-vous l'explosion de la porte de la cellule ou un effet surprise?

- L'effet surprise serait mieux puisque que nous sommes peu nombreux. murmurèrent Arthur et Ralph en s'entendant sur cet accord, sans avoir eu besoin d'échanger la moindre pensée.

- Alors c'est parti! dit-il. Écartez-vous de la porte. ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Gwaine et des autres.

Merlin colla sa tête contre les barreaux et plongea les gardes dans un sommeil profond. Ensuite il recula d'un bon mètre de la porte et regarda Arthur. Merlin avait fière allure dans sa tenue de chevalier et il était heureux. Arthur lui donna son accord d'un sec hochement de tête et Merlin se retourna vers la porte.

- Aliese. murmura-t-il en tendant la paume de sa main droite vers la porte.

Ses yeux prirent une couleur d'or et un déclic se fit entendre. Dût à l'inégalité du sol et de la force de la gravité, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

L'épée à la main, Merlin sortit le premier de la cellule, accompagné de ses amis. Ils planifiaient prendre le contrôle du château par une intrusion silencieuse, tout comme Morgane avait fait à Camelot quelques années auparavant.


End file.
